Chaos Sage Mode
Chaos Sage Mode is a monstrously empowered state through the mixing of Dark Release Chakra with a Sage Mode transformation (Either before or after). In this form, the user can manipulate and corrupt the Natural Energy around them (A maximum of 10 meters). This state of being is highly destruction and stressing, both physically and mentally, even after achieving a perfected state. 'Usage' This form of Sage Mode could be described as being cloaked in energy that's completely corrupted. The corrupted Natural Energy could be categorized as the red blotches in the sea of black (Dark Release) that surrounds the user. Obviously, to use it, one must have a deep connection to both Dark Release and Sage Mode. Large reserves of chakra and a strong willpower is needed in order to retain a semblance of control while in the state. ''Advantages'' *The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and durability dramatically increase. *The user's Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu become more powerful. **The Ninjutsu and even Taijutsu strikes are unconsciously accompanied by a visible burst of corrupted Natural Energy. These strikes eat masses of matter and causes them to disintegrate at 20% the rate of Dust Release. *The user can harness the natural energy surrounding them, corrupting it immediately, turning it into an extension of their body, which increases the reach of their attacks. **Due to the corrupted nature of the Natural Energy, close combat with other masters of Sage Mode can even prove dangerous for them. If they were to get corrupted Natural Energy inside of them, they can burn/rot the target at an exponential rate. *The user gains the ability to sense chakra around them and can sense attacks without the need to see them. *With the four energies melded together, the usual 3x multiplier of the average Sage Mode is turned into a 4x multiplier ''Disadvantages'' *In order to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation into Sage Mode, the user must remain perfectly still, leaving them vulnerable. *Because the user needs to move during combat, the Senjutsu Chakra cannot be replenished, which means the user can't stay within this state for extended periods of time. **Can employ Shadow Clones, having them gather natural energy elsewhere and then, when their natural energy is needed, having them disperse, transferring it to the original. This limits the number shadow clones that the user can have active at a time to five for as long as the clones are gathering natural energy, as any more than that would disrupt the clone's focus. *Chaos Sage Mode can completely corrupt the user and turn them into blind agents of murder and destruction. There’s three ways to prevent this: **Pure training is the hardest path to fight the corruption, being more and more viable to being taken control of with each use. **Being an Undead Zombie (Edo Tensei) can better keep the corruption at bay, but carelessness can take them over as well. **Being the Jinchuriki of the Reibi is 1 of the 2 only safe ways to keep one's sanity while using the Corrupted Sage Mode. ***The other being to sign a contract with the God of Chaos and Darkness, Amatsu Mikaboshi, though this comes with a drawback as the God is more than likely to take control of your very soul and twist you into an Agent of Chaos. ''Unique'' Imperfect Chaos Mode is a result of the imbalance of the four energies, generally possessing less Dark Release Chakra upon activation. In this state, the user isn't completely cloaked in a red and black mixture of energy. Instead, the user remains as they were and produces an aura of deep violet that surrounds them and their weapons as well. Their attacks are only doubled in strength and their Ninjutsu simply gains a violet tint. This imbalance is actually considerably better as the surge of corruption is less than the perfected state. With less risk, the Imperfect Sage is in complete control of their actions. But, if they were to get too stressed in a fight, their pool of Dark Release Chakra can spontaneous erupt from inside them and consume them. At this point, the user has a few minutes (or 2 turns) to regain their composure and control, as the energy burns at their own chakra reserves (15% a turn).